Generally, a vehicle is provided with a door for user riding, in which the door is provided with a handle to open or close the door and the handle is classified into a type of lifting up the handle in a vertical direction and a bar type of allowing a user to pull the handle in a horizontal direction.
A vehicle door handle according to the related art may lead to an operation of a door latch due to inertia of parts of the door handle at the time of a lateral collision of the vehicle, and therefore the door is highly likely to be opened, such that passengers may be directly exposed to the outside and unfixed objects may be thrown out the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.